Ojos de Vidrio
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Durante el arco de Kyoto, los pensamientos de Verónica, la muñeca de porcelana favorita de Muraki, sobre una noche de luna roja. Traducción de Glass Eyes, parte del AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. La historia original pertenece al AU 'One Thirteen' de Leareth. Yo sólo la leí, la disfruté y la traduje.  

Traductor: Gracias a Leareth por permitirme traducir sus historias. A Raquel por ser una beta reader encantadora y a Leiser Engel por escucharme y dejarse inducir por mi enfermedad mental. Tsuzuki se lo pagará con muchos hijos ^_­-­ 

¡Sombras, a mi!

**Ojos de Vidrio**

"Ojos de vidrio ven sin comprensión"

_Por: Leareth_

_Traducción: Schatten (aka Yakin W.)_

Papá dice que soy hermosa. Eso es verdad, por supuesto. Me he visto en el espejo; pálida, piel suave como porcelana, cabello dorado como luz del sol, rizado en suaves anillos que caen por mi espalda. Labios como un botón de rosa, ojos de un azul profundo, ¿qué puede no gustarles de mí?

Por supuesto, esa belleza debe ser complementada. Papá lo hace perfectamente. Siempre me está comprando vestidos; cosas delicadas, adornos, con listones como la nieve, seda y satín y muselina en todos los colores del arco iris, terminados con un sombrero que combine,  un bonete que enmarque mi cara y se amarre en un gran lazo bajo mi mentón, o un simple sombrero con un moño y una pluma o dos. Todo hasta mis zapatos combina perfectamente. He tenido tantos trajes que he perdido la cuenta. Papá nunca me deja usar lo mismo por mucho tiempo. Antes de que gaste mi vestido, él tiene uno nuevo. Y la mejor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos comienza.

Él juega conmigo. 

Mi sombrero es lo primero en irse, cuidadosamente lo libera de mi cabello y lo aleja a donde pueda ser olvidado. Luego me quita mis zapatos, y mis calcetas. Él tiene que ser muy cuidadoso con mis calcetas – no serviría de nada romperlas, incluso si nunca las uso de nuevo. Después desabrocha mi abrigo, lentamente, cada botón y gancho, uno por uno. También lo aleja y lo pone con las otras cientos de ropas que he usado sólo una vez. No les presto atención, pues después de eso, me toma firmemente en una mano y me quita el vestido con todo lo demás. Él es tan íntimo. Sus fríos dedos bajan por mi espalda, deslizando la tela de mis hombros, blusa y fondo, hasta que me ha quitado todo y yo estoy ahí sentada desnuda, el aire susurrando sobre mi piel; pero no tiemblo. Por un largo momento, me siento ahí, bajo sus ojos y su sonrisa. Me encanta este momento. Termina sólo cuando me toma de nuevo y toma mi ropa nueva, con la que me viste con el mismo cuidado sensual con el que me quitó las otras viejas.

Él gasta tanta atención y tiempo en mí. Sólo en mí.

Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que él no tiene a otros. He visto a muchos ir y venir frente a Papá. Pero ninguno de ellos es tan especial para él como lo soy yo.

Hubo un chico una vez, joven y frágil, con ojos como esmeraldas y piel lechosa. Tenía una voz adorable. La escuche muchas veces cuando Papá lo trajo a casa. Era aguda y casi dolorosa, cortando el aire nocturno como cristal. Otras veces sus gritos eran graves, húmedos y ahogados mientras Papá jugaba con él. Y luego un día, ya no escuché su voz. Papá simplemente salió del cuarto oscuro donde mantenía al joven, sus ropas blancas manchadas de rojo. Estaba sonriendo, casi arrepentido mientras limpiaba sus manos. Después se encogió en hombros, sacó una caja y vino hacia mí con un vestido totalmente nuevo. Nunca más oí al chico otra vez. Pero no me importó. Él se había ido y yo me había quedado. Con Papá. 

Hubo una mujer una vez, bonita, con cabello muy, muy largo. Papá la trajo a casa una noche cuando la luna brillaba roja. Llevaba un vestido blanco que flotaba alrededor de su figura, pero estaba sucio. Ella estaba sucia. No pensé que fuese bonita entonces. Pero a Papá no le importó lo que yo pensé. En lugar de eso, llevó a la mujer al baño y la lavó. Yo lo miré deslizar el jabón sobre sus pechos y a lo largo de sus piernas. Ella no respondió a nada, no le sonrió como yo lo hago. Cuando estuvo limpia, Papá la secó y le escogió un vestido. Él vistió a la mujer como me viste a mí. Eso no me gustó.

Después, resultó que la mujer era mala e ingrata. No le gustaron los cuidados que Papá le dio. Ella lloraba y gritaba y rogaba, o rompía vidrios y espejos y trataba de herir a Papá con los pedazos. Papá nunca la castigó. Él sólo le sonreía hasta que ella caía silenciosamente obediente. Otras veces ella se hería a sí misma en lugar de atacar a Papá, cortándose las muñecas y apuñalándose el cuello. Se veía mucho más bonita cuando estaba manchada de sangre. Papá la dejaba hacer eso. Luego la arreglaba, como cuando me arregló a mí la vez que me caí y me rompí mi pierna.  

No me gustaba esa mujer. Pero no tuve que preocuparme. Un día ella simplemente desapareció. Ella no apreciaba a Papá. Yo lo hacía. Y Papá regresó a mí.

Hubo muchos después de ella. Vi a mujeres ir y venir, cada una de ellas una tentación, sus labios invitando a mi Papá a ellas. A veces él iba. Yo sabía que lo haría. Pero él siempre prometía volver a mí. Y lo hacía. Las mujeres no. Y yo era feliz. 

Hubo un joven una vez. Yo no estaba feliz.

Recuerdo la noche en que Papá lo trajo a casa. Yo estaba sentada, como lo hago siempre, mirando a las estrellas por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Papá, esperándolo. La única luz era la luna. Teñía a través de la noche al piso y la cama, pero no a mí. Yo vestía un traje totalmente nuevo, uno que me había regalado esa misma mañana. Era rojo, oscuro como el vino y rico en color. El fondo y la falda eran de terciopelo arrugado rojo adornado con encaje, como sangre en la nieve, que recuerdo haber visto una vez. Yo usaba un bonete que recogía mi cabello hacia atrás. También era rojo. Yo era una rosa.

Al fin, cuando las nubes estaban barriendo el cielo, Papá volvió. Estaba cargando en sus brazos a un hombre joven, con el mayor de lo cuidados, de la manera que me carga a mí. Yo observé mientras acostaba a su tesoro con suavidad en su cama, y lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. A diferencia de los otros, recuerdo a este completamente. El joven era alto, pero no tan alto como Papá, su cuerpo delgado y fuerte sin ser musculoso. Tenía cabello oscuro y rebelde que caía sobre su rostro, invitando a alguien a apartarlo. Y sus ojos, son lo que recuerdo por sobre todo lo demás. Eran del color de brillantes amatistas, y así de hermosos. Imaginé sus ojos capaces de contener fuego púrpura, tan expresivos eran a pesar de su vacía desesperación. Los recuerdo brillar con lagrimas silenciosas y de placer.

Recuerdo haberlos odiado.

Papá frotó su pulgar sobre los labios del joven. El joven simplemente permaneció acostado sobre su espalda, su abrigo negro regado a su alrededor como una sombra, y mirando hacia mi Papá, pero no creo que en realidad lo haya visto. Sus hermosos ojos eran grandes y cristalinos, sin pupila. Gemas moradas pulidas. Pude ver por qué mi Papá estaba tan fascinado. Pero no vi vida en ellas. No aún. No hasta que mi Papá se inclinó sobre él y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos por un momento largo y profundo. Sólo entonces, algo pareció brillar en sus ojos, algo como una fuerte impresión o reconocimiento.

Papá suspiró apreciativamente.

"Ah, bien" murmuró, sus labios apenas a unos milímetros de los del joven. "Me da mucho gusto que al menos esté consciente".

Papá tiene una voz maravillosa, sensual y profunda, como si la oscuridad misma hablara. Pero el joven no pareció oírla.

"Es tan hermoso como siempre, Tsuzuki-san" mi Papá continuó, una mano acariciando el cabello del joven. "¿Pero nunca le ha gustado que diga eso, no es así?".

A _mí_ me gusta cuando lo dice. A _mí_ me gusta que me diga hermosa.

Pero esta vez no me lo estaba diciendo a mí.

Miré, fascinada y a la vez molesta, cómo papá despojaba silenciosamente al joven de su largo abrigo negro, y luego lo dejaba sin cuidado a un lado. Lo vi fijamente. Sabía a qué llevaba esa acción. Yo he sido desvestida de la misma forma muchas veces, incontables veces. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Papá? A decir verdad, nunca lo he visto realmente con los otros con lo que sé que juega. El chico de los hermosos gritos, la mujer que se hacía sangrar, nunca vi cómo complacían a Papá. ¿Papá los hacía hermosos como a mí? ¿O es eso algo especial sólo para mí?

Parecía que esta vez, con este joven, finalmente lo sabría.

Había una corbata casi suelta alrededor del cuello del joven. Yo observé mientras Papá la quitaba y la aventaba, sus ojos hambrientos. Enseguida, deslizó una mano entre los dobleces de la camisa medio abierta del joven, desabotonándola con dedos expertos –tiene mucha experiencia desabotonando conmigo. Uno por uno, bajando por su pecho, quedaron todos abiertos, hasta los bordes de la camisa metidos en los pantalones oscuros. La camisa fue apartada como al abrir una lila, y lo que Papá vio debajo lo hizo suspirar. Piel suave y pálida, tan perfecta como la mía. Miré cómo Papá deslizaba sus largos dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en ávidas líneas en el pecho expuesto del joven. Su toque era ligero –lo sé, por que lo he sentido.

Lo había sentido esa misma mañana.

Observé, mientras mi descontento aumentaba, cómo Papá le quitaba las ropas al joven. El joven no ponía resistencia, pero yacía sin espíritu en los brazos de Papá mientras era despojado de su modestia, para ser ya no más una persona, sino una colección de miembros y piel, hermosa y esperando a que le den vida. Papá empujó las ropas tiradas en un rincón donde fueron olvidadas, y se inclinó sobre el hombre desnudo en la cama con una suave sonrisa.

El joven lo miraba con los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Que no sabía lo maravilloso que era ser visto por Papá de esa manera?

No lo sabía. Y, a pesar de eso, mantenía la atención de Papá como una polilla a una flama.

No me gustó eso.

Papá llevó su boca al hueco en el cuello del joven, un animal de cabellos de plata alimentándose de su presa, presionando con cada vez más fuerza mientras besaba su camino hacia el estómago plano y más allá. Mientras lo hacía, el joven parecía temblar, sus dedos instintivamente apresando la ropa de cama bajo él, aunque sus ojos violetas permanecían sin ver. Repentinamente, cuando su cabeza estaba oculta de mi vista tras las caderas del joven, Papá hizo algo, y el joven jadeó.

Papá levantó su cabeza. La sonrisa que conozco tan bien estaba ahí, pero no era para mí.

"Vaya, Tsuzuki-san, creo que disfrutó eso" Dijo. Su ojo visible parpadeó mientras se acomodaba sobre el joven, tomando los dedos sin voluntad de la cama y entrelazándolos con los suyos. "Pero apenas estamos comenzando. Y sólo se pondrá mejor".

No comprendí lo que Papá quiso decir con 'apenas estamos comenzando'. Intrigada, seguí observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí. Ahora, desearía haber cerrado mis ojos –pero ¿qué bien le haría ese deseo a quien no puede parpadear?

Así miré, y así observé. Miré cómo Papá recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo expuesto frente al, tocando aquí, acariciando allá, explorando lugares que hicieron al joven gemir y tensarse. No me di la vuelta cuando Papá parecía comerlo vivo, su boca y su lengua probando toda la dulzura de la piel del joven, de la cabeza a los pies y todo lo intermedio, dejando tras de sí oscuros cardenales que se perdían en la luz de la luna. Observé todo con una hostilidad creciente mientras los ojos violetas del joven, orbes en blanco con toda la apariencia de vida pero nada de su fuego, se agrandaban y se cerraban apretadamente en respuesta inconsciente a todo lo que Papá le hacía. Sus labios se movían, dejando salir cargadas quejas que eran calladas siempre que Papá deslizaba sus dedos o su lengua dentro de su boca, como si estuviese tratando de hablar. Con cada respiro entrecortado Papá parecía más urgente, sus acciones más agresivas. Y en las pocas veces en que Papá levantó su rostro de los lugares secretos del cuerpo del joven, vi una expresión de anticipación, como un deseo de sangre, que nunca había visto antes. 

Papá nunca me ha mirado así. Jamás. Yo no estaba feliz para nada. Y lo que lo hacía peor era que al joven en el que centraba sus atenciones ni siquiera le importaban.

¿Que no sabía cuánto quería yo ser así de especial para Papá?

Miré, con rabia e impresión crecientes, cómo mi querido, querido Papá se montó en el joven y llevó sus dedos a su propia ropa. Nunca en mi en toda mi existencia había visto a Papá hacer eso. Quitó la chaqueta blanca de sus amplios hombros, y luego desabotonó su camisa con una mano. La otra viajó a la cara interior del muslo del joven, tocando suavemente, como esparciendo pétalos de rosa. Vi a Papá suspirar y humedecer sus labios. Repentinamente su camisa fue descartada con la misma atención que yo le doy a uno de mis viejos trajes, y observé. Seguí observando mientras mi Papá se quitaba los pantalones, dejándolo vestido en nada mas que la luz de la luna.

Este era mi Papá. Ya no un ángel blanco o un dios, sino una cruda criatura de músculos y piel, pulsante de vida y poder y vigor. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera antes. Sólo en ese momento en que había llevado a este extraño joven a su cama; este joven, quien, en espacio de minutos, había conocido más de mi Papá que yo.

Lo odié.

Papá se quitó los lentes y los puso a un lado. Con su cuerpo, cubrió la figura indefensa y temblorosa del joven, quien, siendo más delgado y pequeño, estaba casi fuera de mi vista salvo por su cara, la cara de un maniquí que estaba vivo. Y vivo estaba, contorsionándose fluidamente mientras Papá se movía contra su cuerpo, y cambiando constantemente, su expresión casi hipnotizante. La hubiese encontrado hermosa si no hubiese conocido la razón detrás de tal placer. Como la sabía, parecía retarme. Sin vergüenza alguna, cada gemido y sonido que hacía el joven guiaban a mi Papá a una mayor depravación frente a mis ojos.

Yo era el único testigo de este acto. El joven, de cualquier manera, no se fijó en mi presencia, capturado como estaba en lo que se le estaba haciendo.

¿Y Papá?

Mi querido Papá ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

Yo no estaba feliz.

Nubes pasaron sobre la luna otra vez, y el cuarto comenzó a desvanecerse como si la luz fuese succionada. Era difícil reconocer la forma pálida que era mi Papá, o los ojos brillantes y vidriosos del joven. Eran solo dos cuerpos moviéndose como uno en la cama frente a mí, moviéndose ciegamente, instintivamente, una mano presionándose contra una cadera o un brazo abrazando una ancha espalda. Luego, incluso eso desapareció cuando la luz se extinguió por completo. Podía oír los gemidos del joven, tensos y sin palabras, un contraste ahogado y húmedo a la respiración baja y pesada que sabía era de mi Papá. Eran terriblemente ruidosos en lo que de otra manera era completo silencio. Cada áspera bocanada y cada grito parecían susurrarme, burlarse de mí con el hecho de que nunca podría saber qué estaba sucediendo en mí presencia.

Escuché un gritó como la ruptura del cristal, y otro como la caída de una rosa demasiado florecida. 

Luego todo se volvió silencio por un largo, largo tiempo.

Recuerdo cómo la vida volvió lentamente al cuarto. Del silencio llegó el débil sonido de una respiración, o quizás el latido de un corazón, difícil y vació pero pronto volviendo a la normalidad. Luego, las nubes se movieron y la luz de luna regreso, un niño asustado espiando por una ventana abierta para ver si ya era seguro salir y jugar de nuevo. Hizo que el sudor en la piel desnuda de mi Papá brillara. Yo lo miré fijamente. Entonces Papá levantó su rostro. Su cabello plateado estaba húmedo y aplastado contra su mejilla. La sonrisa que mostraba era una que yo nunca había visto antes. Era soñadora y satisfecha mientras él se movía reclutante de donde cabía tan victoriosamente en el cuerpo del joven. La sonrisa de quien, después de mucho tiempo, a obtenido su más grande deseo.

Lo observé, al hombre que había hecho a mi Papá tan feliz. Agotado y quieto, presionado contra la cama por el peso de mi Papá, los dedos de su mano derecha apretando con fuerza el hombro de Papá. Sus encantadores ojos violetas parecían observarme, pero no pude ver nada a través de ellos. Eran opacos y desesperanzados. Como vidrio.

Papá sonrió y acarició la mejilla del joven. Luego se alejó, y, tomando sus ropas y sus lentes, anteriormente descartados, salió del cuarto. Pude escuchar el sonido de agua corriente. Todo el tiempo que Papá no estuvo, el joven no se movió ni habló, sino que permaneció acostado donde Papá lo había dejado, desnudo y frío. Deseé fervientemente que Papá lo hubiese olvidado. Pero no. Papá regresó pronto, totalmente vestido. Había una bata suelta en sus manos. La puso en la cama y tomó al joven en sus brazos.

Luego lo vistió. Justo frente a mis ojos. Aunque la bata era simple y blanca, de ninguna forma tan hermosa como el más sencillo de mis trajes, Papá la trató como si estuviese hecha de la más fina seda mientras la atraía hacia el cuerpo del joven. Lo vistió con toda la sensualidad que me viste a mí, y más. Mucho más.

Nunca en toda mi existencia había querido que alguien se rompiera tanto como quería que el joven se quebrara. Quería que sus piernas y brazos se soltaran. Quería arrancar su piel en maltratadas tiras. Quería ver su rostro astillarse como porcelana y sus ojos, oh, sus ojos, esos hermosos, desesperados orbes amatistas que contenían a mi Papá, quería apuñalar su luz y convertirlos en un millón de pedazos de vidrio.

Lo odié.

¿Por qué era este joven, este joven quien ni siquiera amaba a mi Papá, tan especial?

¿Por qué era él más especial que yo?

Papá terminó de vestir al joven. Incluso peinó su cabello con sus dedos para que no se viera tan desarreglado. Él siempre usaba un cepillo conmigo. Luego se sentó a admirar su trabajo. El joven estaba ahí sentado indiferente bajo los ojos y la sonrisa de mi Papá. Pensé que era plano, sin color, excepto por sus ojos púrpura. Papá suspiró en apreciación.

Repentinamente, me miró. Como apenas dándose cuenta que yo estaba presente.

"¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?" me preguntó. Alcanzó para levantarme, y me llevó en sus brazos. Yo estaba sonriendo – siempre estoy sonriendo sólo para él – mientras veía al joven, mis ojos fríos y duros. Papá siguió mi mirada.

"¿No es adorable?" preguntó. Luego arrugó la frente, pensativo. "No, adorable no puede describir a alguien que tiene tanto fuego". Los ojos de Papá vagaron por la pierna desnuda del joven que estaba expuesta bajo la bata, y su sonrisa se volvió afectuosa. "Él es bueno. Muy, muy bueno".

Yo lo miré con odio. Papá se rió por lo bajo.

"Mi hermoso Tsuzuki-san".

El joven no respondió. Yo pude haber gritado.

Pero no lo hice.

Papá me sentó. Me dio la espalda mientras tomaba gentilmente al joven en sus brazos. Acurrucó su cabeza contra su hombro, y besó su cabello como lo hace conmigo. El joven meramente veía ofuscadamente hacia el frente. Yo lo miraba consternada.

Papá me sonrió. La sonrisa que siempre me dedica cuando está a punto de irse.

"Tengo unos asuntos que terminar". Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuidadoso de su preciosa carga. "Volveré pronto, querida. Lo prometo".

Y así, mi Papá se fue. Llevándose al joven con él. Me dejó como lo ha hecho muchas veces; sus últimas palabras, de nuevo, mi único consuelo.

El dormitorio estaba muy vació. La luz de luna gradualmente avanzó sobre el suelo, sobre la cama y por las paredes, desapareciendo como desaparecen las sombras cuando el sol comienza a salir. Lo observé inexpresiva. Lo que sentía no podía nombrarlo, pero volvía el nuevo día frío y sin espíritu a mis ojos. Los ricos colores de mi vestido parecían deslavados, pálidos. Ya estaba harta de él. Quería uno nuevo. Algo simple y blanco, como la bata con la que Papá había vestido al joven.

Sigo esperando a que mi Papá regrese. Sé que lo hará. Siempre lo hace. Lo prometió. Traerá consigo un vestido completamente nuevo. Entonces la mejor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos comenzará. 

_Yo_ soy la más especial para Papá.

… O no?

~ owari ~


End file.
